sonic_the_hedgehog_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Sochi 2014 is a cross-over sports/party video game for the Wii U and is the fourth installment of the Mario & Sonic series. It was first announced by Satoru Iwata on Nintendo Direct on 17 May 2013, as the second out of the three titles of Sega and Nintendo's exclusive collaboration, the first being Sonic Lost World and the third being Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric/''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. It is also the first game in the series published by Nintendo outside of Japan and South Korea rather than Sega, who published the first three games. About This games has REAL olympic games that you can play. If you go to each of the games, you can pick a Mario or Sonc character Gameplay 'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Sochi 2014 Winter Games' features sixteen events, including a wide variety of Olympic winter sports, including skiing, snowboarding, bobsledding, pairs figure skating and curling. Players have to use both the GamePad and the Wii Remote Plus, depending on the event in question. Curling, for example, requires players to draw lines on the GamePad's screen. The game also includes special events set in the world of Mario & Sonic, in which characters have special abilities not possible in the real world. Mixed events that combine sports like skiing, snowboarding and bobsledding in one race, are available. Figure skating can now be performed with two characters on the same team, working simultaneously. Player As you play, you'll be the person that you choosd to be.With the character you can play any game. Unused Voices Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games/Unused Voices Videos 'Gameplay' Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Part 01 - Alpine Skiing Downhill 'Team Mario: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Mario Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Luigi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Princess Peach Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Princess Daisy Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Yoshi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Donkey Kong Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Wario Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Waluigi Voice Sound 'Team Sonic: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Sonic the Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Miles ''Tails Prower Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Amy Rose Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Blaze the Cat Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Knuckles the Echidna Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Silver the Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Shadow the Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Vector the Crocodile Voice Sound Voice Sounds Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Mario & Sonic Games